carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wine in Brunant
Wine in Brunant has been produced for over 400 years. It is consumed in Europe, North America and various other countries. The largest producing region is the Chester Valley, located in Chester and Sint-Anders Parishes. In Brunant, the majority of imported wine is French, Spanish or Italian in origin. History Winemaking in the Brunant dates back to the 1500s when several settlers planted Moscatel de Alejandria and later Listan grapes from Portugal and Spain. The Chester Valley quickly became the major wine producer in the country, due to its terrain and climate. Commercial wine began in the 1620s with Philip Spock and now a majority of wine is commercialized. Brunanter wines achieved renown in the 19th century, in particularly those from the Chester Valley, and Brunanter wine began to be exported in the early 20th century. Varieties Moscatel Moscatel is a type of of wine made from Muscat grapes. This makes up 70% of wine production in the country and is entirely focused in the Chester Valley region. It is often fortified and made sweeter as dessert or after-dinner wines. Listan Listan is a wine variety made from Listán Negro grapes. Making up 11% of Brunant's wine output, it is often used as a fine wine to accompany meals. Monastrel Monastrel is a Brunanter wine grown in the Central ranges, being made from Monastrell grapes, planted from Spain in the 18th and 19th centuries. Printanier Printanier is a hardy red grape variety used to make Printanier wine. It is generally used to make cheaper table wines. Traditionally grown in the Chester Valley, it was introduced to Cape Cross' heights in the 1950s and is the only wine variety grown outside of Hogeberg Island and Mariaberg Parish. Regions Chester Valley The Chester Valley is the heart of Brunanter winemaking, likened to California's Napa Valley. The valley is split into seven distinct sub-regions, in the upper and lower Chester. 72 percent of Brunanter wine was produced in the Chester Valley. Central Ranges The Central Ranges is known for the growth of Monastrel grapes on the southern slopes, accounting for 22% of Brunanter production. There are two Designations of Origin in the region. Coastal Heights The Coastal heights is the smallest of Brunant's winemaking regions. There are only three wineries, all of which are located on hillsides. Production here is small and only accounts for six percent of total output nationally. It is mainly focused on cheap table Printanier wine. Appellation The term Designation of Origin (DO) is used in determining wines specific to regions. The six main Designations are the Ambrosian Hills, Central Chester, Grunbeck, Kleinebeek, Lower Chester and Secret Lakes region. Wines belonging to any DO must be produced in a regional manner and must be made entirely with wine from the region. Wines not meeting all the requirements, or wines that are "Valley Blends" do not bead the DO label on their bottles. Wineries The majority of wineries are located in the Chester Valley. The largest ones are Sandler's (5300 cases), Moscatel Montrose (4680 cases) and Round Tree Estates (4000 cases)Production figures are for 2011. There are other smaller "garage wineries" that produce small amounts of high-quality wine. A famous one is Anselme Wines, which is based on a 1.5 acre plot. List of wineries in Brunant Wine Rankings Every year, wine tasters and experts from Europe and Brunant come to the Chester Valley Winefest to rate the year's wines. Wines are ranked out of 100 points. The highest ranked wine ever was a Château Pinsky Moscatel Fort 1991. Gallery Morels logo.PNG|Morels 1985 moscatel, a Comet vintage Roster_vineyards.jpg|Rosters vineyards Gamble wine label.png|Gamble Wines Finland Groves.png|Finland Groves orange wine Secret lakes listan.png|Secret Lakes Listan Duivelstoren.png|Duivelstoren White Moscatel oudeklooster.png|Oudeklooster Printanier, 2007 Anamaria monastrel.png|Anamaria Monastrel black comet.png|Black Comet Listan, 2012 Notes Category:Wine Category:Agriculture